stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Mertrix
Alyssa Mertrix '''is a cyborg created from the preserved remains and made into the image of Dr. Albert Mertrix's deceased daughter of the same name. She is also Vincent's new partner after Dr. Mertrix had heard that he lost Red Rose. Appearance be Added... Personality Despite being merely an android, Alyssa has shown signs of human emotions and even feelings. She is a caring, friendly and very sensitive android girl who, despite really not being entirely human, can get upset or angry over small things, such as the fact of girls of her age should be, or at times at least as said by Aira. She is very caring and loving of her father, whom was the one who created her, and though she knows she was only created from the image of her father's late daughter, being given the same name as well, she cares deeply for her father and affectionately calls him "dad". Alyssa is innocently naive in regards to human life but tries her best to adapt to it, taking the advise of her friends on how she should behave and act. Alyssa is also quite childish, as whenever she gets upset, she tends to cry immediately or whine, however, when she gets angry, she does overdo things when her temper is tested, such as accidentally breaking her classroom's door out of annoyance upon being questioned if she was really a girl and not an alien by William. As an android girl with a given heart and mind, Alyssa can also get jealous, especially in regards to her feelings for Vincent. She does have a yandere-like behavior in her, often getting mad and strangling Vincent when she thinks he's flirting with another girl beside her and also gives off a very scary feeling toward any girl whom she thinks will try to flirt with him. This was first shown when she broke a table in Pearlshore's canteen after seeing Vincent talk with a female classmate of his out of jealousy. Alyssa sometimes talks in a third-person perspective, both to show off that she is an android and for comical effects. In regards to her feelings for Vincent, she tends to cling to him in any chance she gets and will do whatever it takes to please him, though only annoying Vincent to some degree due an already established rule that Vincent has made for himself. Alyssa also tends to get certain situations wrong, especially if they involve Vincent, causing heaps of misunderstandings to the latter's utter chagrin for most of the time. She has matured over time, not often getting upset over small things or even getting angry immediately, however, she still retains her naivety and childish traits, though now in a playful way. She is very protective of those she cares about, be it her father, her best friend, Hermione Richards or simply anyone she deeply cares about. Alyssa does become moody and depressed if she is unable to do anything for those she cares about, such as feeling useless when Hermione suffered a headache or for when she knew that she couldn't properly function as a normal human. This did lead to her wishing to become human some day, eventually becoming a goal for Vincent to make true for her when the Academy's festival tournament was about to take place. History be Added... Plot Chapter VI''' be Added... Powers and Abilities be Added... Relationships --- ''Alyssa's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia be Added... Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe